For many years, medical tracking or navigation systems are in use which are based on a tracking device which detects the position of markers which are attached to objects to be tracked. Typical systems comprise a 3D camera which captures images of dedicated marker devices. With the present invention, the strict division into marker devices and marker device detectors is broken by using a sensor device which can act as a marker device as well as a marker detection device.